


The Perfect Gift

by SpareBones



Category: South Park
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Friends to Lovers, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpareBones/pseuds/SpareBones
Summary: Stan is having a birthday party and, while Kyle is having a hard time deciding on the perfect present for his super best friend, Kenny and Cartman have an idea.They are 18 in this. Or, at least, Stan is turning eighteen and Kyle is already 18.





	1. You're Invited!

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in Third Person Limited.  
> "~~~~~" Is the indicator for the perspective shifting to another character.

Stan was currently making the rounds during his last period, handing out invitations to his upcoming birthday party. This year, he was finally turning 18. He would be an adult. So, he allowed his friends to persuade him into having a party. Parties weren’t exactly his thing, though after the several times he was told something along the lines of “You should really let yourself have some fun! Celebrate for once, dude,” he decided that, just this once, he would allow himself to indulge in some harmless celebration.

Sitting in the seat next to Kyle, he reached over to set the invitation on his best friend’s desk. Kyle looked up at him, giving him a smile as sweet as sugar. “You’re having a party?” He gave his friend a small nod in response, rubbing the back of his neck. If he wanted anyone in the school to be there, it would have to be his best friend. After all, he wouldn’t even mind if Kyle was the only person who showed up. Kyle always managed to cheer Stan up and make sure he was alright. They always looked out for each other. Though Kyle had a tendency to be a little doting, it didn’t bother Stan one bit. He enjoyed the attention he got from the other, having had a growing crush on his best friend for several years.

“I’ll make sure I’m there! Man, I need to find the perfect gift for you,” Kyle was just a bit older than Stan, his birthday being a few months before his friend’s. Kyle always seemed pretty serious; the only time he seemed to relax a little was when he was with Stan.

“Don’t sweat it, man. Just having you there is enough for me,” Stan relaxed into his seat, waving off his friend nonchalantly.

Kyle shook his head insistently, retrieving a notebook and pencil from his bag to begin taking notes. “You’re getting a gift from me whether you want one, or not.” This caused Stan to chuckle and roll his eyes, getting himself ready to take notes, as well.

~~~~~

Eric had overhead his two friends’ conversation. In his own opinion, Stan and Kyle always seemed a little too close to just merely be best friends. Or, at least, they must not think of each other as only friends. They’d even made the silly nickname for each other of being ‘super best friends.’ How could they not be gay, if even just for each other? Though, Stan seemed a little more obvious about his feelings for Kyle, as compared to the latter.

Seeing as Stan was having a birthday party, Eric had a brilliant idea for what to give his friend for his birthday. Though, he would have to make the gift anonymous. He turned to Kenny, smirking. Kenny raised a brow at the other’s face, and Eric leaned in a little to whisper to the other.

“Dude, we have to do something for that fag’s birthday. I have a plan,” his plans were always perfect. Being the type of kid who gets up to mischief rather often, and being the type of person who always felt like he needed to be prepared, he had just the things to accomplish his plan.

“And what exactly is your plan?” Kenny responded with narrowed eyes, though his lips curled up at the corner with intrigue.

“We’ll give Kyle to Stan as a gift, from an anonymous sender,” his own smirk tugged up into a grin.

Kenny’s brow furrowed a little and he leaned away some. “How the hell are we supposed to accomplish that without convincing him to jump into a box?” Grin broadening, Eric leaned in more to explain some of the details to his accomplice.


	2. The Perfect Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric finally sets his plan with Kenny into action, just before Stan's party.

Kyle stalked back to his house, lost in thought. It had been a few days, and he still couldn’t figure out what he should get for Stan. He had several ideas, but none of them seemed good enough. The party was tomorrow, and he was already running out of time. His gaze snapped up when he saw Kenny running towards him, a wide grin on his face.

“Hey, Kyle!” His friend shouted, knocking the hood of his jacket back. Kyle blinked, a tad confused about what could be filling Kenny with such an incredible amount of elation. “So, Stan’s party is tomorrow, huh? Are you excited?”

Kyle rolled his eyes, before nodding. “Of course I am. Stan’s my best friend. Although, I still haven’t decided on what to get him. It has to be perfect, y’know? He’s finally going to be an adult. It’s a pretty big day,” he noted, crossing his arms.

“He’ll finally be legal, Kyle,” Kenny snickered, grinning broadly. He received a prompt elbow to the side, which nearly knocked him over.

“Dude, don’t say shit like that,” he groused, letting his hands fall back down to his sides.

Some laughter escaped Kenny as he caught his balance, leaning in towards Kyle a little. “I have a great idea as to what you could get Stan for his birthday, by the way,” he let this out in a hushed tone, glancing behind Kyle.

“And what would that-” His words were cut off due to a cloth being held over his mouth by somebody behind him, causing him to let out a muffled yelp. As he was pulled back, rather roughly, he caught a glimpse of Cartman’s face just before his vision began to fade. He heard his two friends start talking, words seeming to be rushed out as their voices seemed to move further and further away. His eyes rolled back, lids falling shut as his body went limp in his captor’s arms.

 

When he awoke, he shifted uncomfortably, finding himself in a rather cramped environment. He felt something tight straining against his skin in several places, which caused him to realize another thing. His clothes were gone. The only thing on his body was what felt like some sort of ribbon, spun around him. He could feel that it tied into a bow at his hip. He groaned slightly, trying to push around at the sides of the cramped space he was in. Nothing was budging. As he registered that he couldn’t escape from this strange predicament, his heart began to accelerate. He tried for what felt like an hour to push his way out of whatever he was inside of, before finally giving up.

After a few moments of sitting in silence, he let out a low sigh. How the hell was he supposed to get a gift for Stan at this rate? As he mulled over his thoughts, he somehow managed to lull himself back to sleep.

It felt like minutes before he was jolted awake by his dark cage shifting about, knocking him from side to side inside the box. He could hear talking outside, and his brows shot up. “I’m sure Stan will be happy to receive such a generous gift. Randy! Take this up to his room!” A muffled voice could be heard coming from outside the box, just barely hearing what was said as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“Alright, Sharon, I’m going! Here, just hand that over,” he felt the box shifting about, throwing him onto his side. “Jesus, this thing is heavy. What the hell is in here…” Kyle wrapped his arms around himself, clamping a hand over his mouth. He could feel that he still had barely anything on his body, and he didn’t want to be seen in such a state by anyone. Soon enough, he felt the container he was in being set on the floor with a loud huff from whoever was carrying it.

Then, there was silence. Kyle had a faint idea as to where he was, and that only made him feel all the more uneasy. He knew he couldn’t escape from his confinement on his own, and he didn’t want anybody to see him in the state he was in. This was such a predicament.

~~~~~

Stan looked around at everybody in his house. It was already an hour after the arrival time, and Kyle wasn’t there, yet. His best friend was usually so punctual. Why wouldn’t he show up to his party? Had he done something to upset him in the past few days?

It felt like he was practically dragging himself around through the whole duration of his party, feeling bummed that his own best friend wouldn’t show up to his birthday celebration. Kyle had even been one of the people to help convince him to have one. After going through many “happy birthday”s and way too much small talk with several people, the party was already coming to an end. He had hardly been able to finish a piece of cake.

After the last person had left, Stan let out a large sigh. He was glad he hadn’t allowed alcohol at his party, because he was really feeling the craving for even a drop to numb this awful feeling. It took him years to finally quit that addiction, too. How could something so small upset him so drastically? It felt like his heart had been crushed. Though, he knew he shouldn’t feel that way, especially seeing as he and Kyle were best friends, nothing more; despite how much as he would like for them to be something more than just best friends. Right, he’ll just have to text Kyle and ask him why he didn’t show up. Maybe something came up. 

With that in mind, he started his way up the stairs, his parents having left saying they ‘needed to run some errands.’ They were most likely going out to get him an extra gift, having seen how upset he seemed to be, to try to make him feel better. He even recalled his mother asking, ever-so-gently, about Kyle not being there earlier that night. Asking if they’d had some sort of fight.

It broke his heart to think that he might have said something to upset Kyle enough to make him decide not to attend the party. He was certain that he shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions in such a manner. Surely, something came up and Kyle got drug into something to cause him to be unable to come. However, if that was the case, Kyle would most certainly have texted Stan, at the very least. That being said, he needed text Kyle about it as soon as he’s alone. After all, if they have a fight, he wouldn’t want anyone to be around for him shouting into his phone, or something of the sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I keep waiting to post because I want to make sure it's absolutely impeccable, I'll never have any updates. So, here's chapter two! I might add tags as I go along, since I'm just writing from the top of my head.


	3. Happy Birthday, Stan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan receives what he would consider the ultimate gift, and then is given an even better present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sort of 3rd person omniscient, so there aren't any distinct switches between their POV's.

Kyle perked up a little upon hearing the muffled sound of a door shutting. It sounded as though someone was walking rather close to the box he was in, and he quickly shifted a little to press his legs together, trying to conceal himself; despite the fact that the person couldn’t currently see him. The person seemed to let out a long sigh, mumbling something to themselves that Kyle couldn’t properly make out. What he _could_ make out, however, was that this mysterious person sounded like Stan.

 

Soon enough, he felt the box he was in being pushed, accompanied by the sound of something that could be a card or a tag being pulled from the box. “Anonymous?” He heard Stan grumble, dropping something light to the floor beside the box he was in.

 

Without much warning, there was light on his face, and proper airflow into his containment, causing him to squint. He, temporarily forgetting the state of his body from such a feeling of euphoria, pulled himself up onto the edge of the box. Taking in a deep breath, he soon exhaled with a look of relief on his face. “Fucking finally, I can breathe properly!” He exclaimed, the ribbons around his body straining slightly from his movements.

 

“K-Kyle?” He heard Stan choke out, and his heart nearly stopped as he was promptly reminded of the state he was in. His cheeks flushed as he turned his head to look over his shoulder, wide eyes focusing on his best friend, who was still holding the lid of the giftbox he had been trapped inside. Stan’s face was a soft crimson as he stared down at the other, a look of shock on his face.

 

“ _S-Stan,_ ” Kyle let out anxiously, sitting back and trying to cover himself with his hands. He looked down at himself, taking in the view of the pink ribbons twined around his body. “Uh… This isn’t what it looks like,” his emerald orbs shifted back to Stan as his friend moved around the box to be in front of him.

 

“Then, what _is_ this, Kyle?” He swallowed hard, eyeing his friend over. Kyle seemed to shrink down under his gaze, his eyes shifting away from Stan. “I-I thought you didn’t come to my party, but here you are,” a weak chuckle left his lips and he hesitantly set the lid aside, kneeling down in front of the box.

 

At the feeling of Stan’s hands resting against his bare arms, Kyle jolted a little in his spot, bringing his attention back towards the other. “I-I… Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he mumbled this, feeling himself being pulled towards his friend. “Wh-What are you doing, dude?” His eyes moved back to Stan, the box tipping over as he was pulled against the side, causing him to fall out and against Stan.

 

His whole face flushed with color as he curled in on himself, one of his hands coming up to grip the front of Stan’s shirt. “You know, I’ve been hoping to see you all night,” Stan breathed, hands traveling over Kyle’s curves to tug on the end of the ribbon, allowing it to start pulling away from his body. He made it seem as though he were simply opening a present.

 

“Y-You… Have, huh?” Kyle lifted his gaze up to Stan’s face, trying to ignore the feeling of the one thing that was covering his body, even if just a little, sliding smoothly to the floor. Stan set Kyle on the floor, pulling the ribbon the rest of the way off of him. His sapphire eyes searched over his body, causing the flush on Kyle’s cheeks to darken just as he felt the other’s fingertips rest under his chin.

 

“Was this your idea?” The ginger looked at him with wide eyes, shaking his head quickly, despite some hesitation. Though, he didn’t feel like he should explain exactly how he ended up in this situation. Not right now, at least. Stan shifted away from Kyle with a small sigh, standing up and holding his hand out to help Kyle up. He hesitated before placing his hand in Stan’s, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. Stumbling slightly, he tightened his grip on Stan’s hand for a moment before quickly pulling it away to try to hide himself. 

 

His eyes searched the floor, scanning over the unopened presents strewn about. “Um…” Kyle swallowed the lump in his throat, anxiously bringing his gaze back to Stan’s. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t decide what he _should_ say at a moment like this.

 

“Should I get you some clothes?” Stan finally spoke, breaking the silence. Kyle’s eyes shifted away, before returning to the other’s face, noticing that Stan was practically ogling him. His face felt as though it could light aflame at any given moment.

 

“I-I’ll just get some myself. S-Sorry, Stan…” Kyle spoke up. “I wasn’t able to get you a present because of all of this,” he prattled on, glancing pointedly at the box he had just come out of, pausing as he bit down on his lower lip.

 

“Dude, I told you that you didn’t need to-” he started, cutting himself off to watch Kyle as he shuffled over to the dresser, opening a drawer. He knew where everything in Stan’s room was, having been there several times. They both probably had the set-ups of each other’s rooms practically memorized, albeit Kyle’s room was usually tidier than his friend’s; likely making it easier to remember where most things were.

 

“Is there anything in specific that you want? I can get it for you later,” Kyle asked, reaching into the drawer. Some of the clothes were folded and some were just tossed in. “Dude, you need to organize,” he mumbled this with a smirk, grabbing a t-shirt and shaking it out so that it would unfold.

 

“You’re going to tell me what I need to do on my birthday?” The murmur came from behind Kyle’s ear, causing him to tense as a pair of hands landed on his bare hips. The warmth of Stan’s body pressed up against his back, pressing him into the dresser and causing the drawer to shut. “You asked if I wanted anything in specific for my birthday, right?” He waited until Kyle let out a bashful hum of affirmation before continuing. “Well, _you’re_ the only thing that I want, Kyle. You’re the only _one_ that I want.”

 

Kyle’s breath hitched as Stan moved away just enough to spin him around to face him, causing the shirt he had just pulled from the dresser to fall to the floor. Emerald eyes widened as he stared up at his friend in shock, his hands flying up to press against the fabric over Stan’s chest as a feeble attempt at pushing the other away. “Wh-What?” Was all he was able to respond with, feeling Stan’s hands slide around to his back. He felt himself being pulled closer, his own arms becoming trapped between the two of them.

 

 The air between them felt hot, causing Kyle to progressively lose grip of any previous thoughts about wanting to push his friend away. “Kyle, if I could choose to have anything in the world right now, I’d choose you,” Stan spoke gently, leaning in towards the other.

 

He wanted to push his friend away, to tell him they shouldn’t be doing this, but he felt weak. No, perhaps it wasn’t weakness he was feeling. Maybe it was actual reluctance about his own decisions that he was feeling. He really did feel a strong connection with Stan, after all. It was hard to explain, but he always wanted to be close to him, to make him happy. Though, until this moment, he never really considered the possibility that he could have romantic feelings for the other. His grip loosened on the other’s shirt, allowing his hands to slowly slide up to his cheeks as he still tried to get a hold of the fact that they considered each other as more than just super best friends. Though, come to think of it, calling each other something like that probably made them seem like just a simple pair of best pals, anyhow.

 

“Stan,” he breathed, taking in the way the other’s eyes glinted in the artificial lighting. Kyle would do anything to make his friend happy, and if being closer to him could help achieve that, then he’d gladly allow for them to become closer than ever before. Though, in the back of his mind, he was still silently hoping that this wouldn’t end up only being a one-night stand between the two of them.

 

“Y-Yeah?” Stan stammered, looking down into the other’s emerald eyes. The ginger’s eyes were suddenly filled with a spectacular amount of passion, the lights reflecting in them seeming to only emphasize the fire in them.

 

Leaning up, Kyle pressed his lips against Stan’s, causing the other to let out a soft sound of surprise. “I guess I’ll have to be your gift, then,” Kyle mumbled this softly as he pulled away, a carnal smirk pulling at his lips.

 

Stan swallowed hard, his heart pounding against his ribs as he stared down at his best friend. As the other was seemingly lost in thought, Kyle guided his hands down to the hem of the other’s shirt, sliding his hands up under the fabric before moving his hands to pull the shirt up on the other’s body. The ravenette’s attention snapped back to reality as he shifted himself to help the other remove his shirt. Once the shirt was off and nonchalantly discarded onto the bedroom floor, Kyle started pushing him towards the bed.

 

Now that Kyle had resolved on what he wanted, green orbs drilled up into blue. He pulled Stan into a rough kiss, only for it to be broken shortly after due to Stan falling onto his mattress. Delicate, freckled hands trailed down Stan’s body before undoing his pants. His hands quickly moved to pull his lower garments off in one foul swoop, Stan lifting his hips from the bed to make it easier for them to be removed. It was a little shocking to him to see Kyle to be so fired up all of a sudden, especially after he had been acting shy just moments ago.

 

Kyle stood still for a moment, cheeks reddening once again at the sight of the other, who was now on full display for only him to see. A pale hand reached up, cupping Kyle’s cheek. Pulling Kyle down, Stan pressed his lips against the other’s once more, euphoric at the fact that he was even being allowed to.

 

After allowing their lips to mesh for some time, Kyle broke away, looking at the other with lidded eyes. Breaking out of his trance for a moment, he pressed his lips together anxiously. Parting them, he finally spoke. “Stan… Do you have, um…” He trailed off bashfully, hands resting over the other’s thighs. Stan stared at him, confused for only a moment before taking in a sharp breath and nodding.

 

Shifting himself, he reached over to his nightstand, pulling the top drawer open hastily. “Th-There’s, uh, lube and condoms in there,” he offered gingerly, biting down on his lower lip in embarrassment. Taking the incentive, Kyle reached into the drawer to pull out lube and a condom.

 

His hand gently glided over the others hip, before he paused. "Stan… W-What do you want me to do?" He asked gingerly, embarrassment evident in his voice.

 

The response came without words, Stan simply widening the gap between his own legs as he turned his head away sheepishly. Never, in a million years, did either of them expect anything like this to happen between the two of them.

 

Giving a small nod of understanding, Kyle shifted away just a tad to apply lube to his fingers. Setting the bottle aside, he circled a coated finger around the other's entrance before gently pushing it inside, causing the taller boy to take in a sharp breath.

 

He began to pump his finger in and out, giving the other a moment to adjust to the feeling before adding another finger. Just like this, he continued slowly adding more fingers to help stretch the other. Kyle might not know much about sex, but he knew you should prepare someone. And with how tight Stan felt, there would be no way he'd fit without it.

 

As he stretched the other, Kyle started occasionally curling his fingers with the pumps, searching for the direction of the other's sweet spot. Each and every sound Stan let out made Kyle feel hotter than before. He knew when he found the other’s prostate when his fingers just barely glided over the small ball of nerves, it drawing an obvious reaction from Stan. The ravenette's soft moans turned into one loud groan, lidded blue eyes angling to look at Kyle's face. "Kyle- _Please,"_ he begged vaguely, though the ginger immediately knew what he wanted.

 

As he pulled his fingers out of the other, Stan whimpered softly from the loss of feeling. Though, Kyle wasn't going to let him feel that loss for too long. He slid on the condom, already being fully erect just from hearing the sounds the other had been making.

 

Shifting closer to Stan, he leaned his head down to briefly press his lips against his friend's once more. He pressed his tip against his entrance, before sliding in slowly, as to avoid hurting the other. Stan's back arched, their low groans blending together. After a moment of pause to allow the other to adjust, Stan nodded for Kyle to move.

 

And so he did, carefully moving his hips back before thrusting into him. He thrusted aimlessly several times, each and every movement drawing moans from the two of them. Kyle nearly lost himself in just enjoying the feeling of the other's warm walls surrounding him, just barely getting ahold of himself to remember the key thing he sought out just moments ago.

 

He started angling his thrusts in the direction of the other's prostate, drawing out gratifying moans from him every time he hit that sweet spot. Every now and then, they would moan each other's names, completely lost in a world where they were the only ones who existed.

 

Their minds were connected, both of them thinking the same thing: they both wanted this moment to last forever. Though, unfortunately, it wasn't going to.

 

"K-Kyle- I'm- I'm gonna," he was cut off by the ginger pressing his lips against his own, allowing the two of them to climax in unison. Stan's stomach was coated in his own release, though he hardly seemed to care. After all, the mess was worth it.

 

It took a few seconds of panting before the fog cleared a little from Kyle's head, reminding him to pull out of the other. He removed the condom, tossing it into the nearby trash can. The ravenette took the opportunity to shift on the bed, grabbing a tissue to wipe himself off a little before moving under the blanket.

 

Kyle's attention focused back on the other when he saw the blanket being lifted to welcome him in. He climbed onto the bed, rightfully exhausted from the workout he just performed.

 

As he snuggled up to Stan's side, he gave him a light peck on the lips. Murmuring a soft "Happy birthday, Stan," he allowed himself to be whisked into a pleasant dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long! I've been really busy, so I haven't had a lot of time to work on this. Finding motivation and making decisions about certain details was also really difficult for a while. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy it!!
> 
> Also, if people want a morning after chapter or something, I can try to do that? Til then, I'm gonna work on some personal stories and decide if I want to post any of them.
> 
> P.S. Would anyone be interested in a medieval/fantasy Style fanfic? If so, that might be the next thing I work on and start posting.


End file.
